the_covenfandomcom-20200214-history
Chris Cloud
Christopher "Chris" Cloud is a main character in The Coven Series '' and the son of two unnamed humans as well as the older brother of Gage Cloud. He is a human and the boyfriend of Callie Knight. Chris is also a part of the Meadow Wood High School Football Team. His family and him moved to Meadow Wood after his younger brother, Gage's cancer went to Stage 4. His mother wanted Gage to have a few birthdays and settle down before he dies instead of their turbulent life, moving around because of his father's job. He and Callie began to date before he finds she is a witch after being killed by Alec and resurrected by Veronica. '''This character is a member of the Cloud Family.' __TOC__ Personality Chris was handsome and smart as well as nice, caring, understanding and more. He was even understanding to the many people who have supernatural abilities and likes and tries to help people the best he can. When he turned into a Surgo Witch, his personality changed very much. He was less social and kind of distant from people, even Callie a few times. He became more evil and care about things less, especially being good and the good people. However, the only person he seemed to be good around was Callie. Otherwise, he was mostly evil. Basic Powers Spell Casting - Gives power to cast spells to make various effects or things happen like the vanquish of someone. Potion Making - Has power to brew potions with different herbs and roots and use them for various effects. Powers and Abilities Resurrection - Ability to bring someone back to life with ashes and blood. Ring: Super Strength - Surgos are very strong. They can snap necks easily, extract hearts, rip limbs, and decapitate easily as well as kick, throw, and make people fly for great distances. Reconstitution - They have the powerful ability to pull themselves automatically after being blown up or getting injured, but do not die, which is when they will blow up and reconstitute. Necklace: Agility - This provides the possessor with inhuman agility, reflexes, and speed. It allows them to perform incredible feats such as superhuman jumps and leaps without much effort. High Resistance ' - They have the ability to survive attacks by weapons and various powers, (including your own) and magic from other magical beings and demons. However, they can still be killed, but cannot be damaged easily as a human would. Dagger: 'Deviation -''' This power allows them to deflect attacks or powers back at the enemy once it is touched dagger. Weaknesses '''Adflicto Potion - Like other supernatural beings, he and his powers become weak depending on how much is consumed or touched and how powerful he is. Snapped Neck - They will instantly die if neck is snapped. (Only if ring is removed) Heart Extraction - If the heart is removed, they will die instantly. Decapitation - By removing his head, he will be instantly killed. Dagger - Their dagger can be used against them and they will blow up or die. (Only if ring is removed) Overuse of Magic - Some witches aren't powerful enough to channel a great amount of power at once or for a long period of time. This will weaken them momentarily, but it they're overexhausted, it can lead to death. Gallery Chris.jpg Chris2.jpg Chris3.jpg Chris4.jpg Chris5.jpg Chris18.jpg Chris16.jpg Chris8.jpg Chris9.jpg|Chris mourning Gage's death. Chris10.jpg Chris11.jpg Chris12.jpg Chris13.jpg Chris14.jpg Chris15.jpg Chris7.jpg Chris17.jpg Chris6.jpg Trivia *Chris was the fourth significant human character to be turned into a Surgo Witch after Veronica, Marcus, and Heather who were all killed. *Jules stated that his name is almost Charlie St. Cloud. Coincidentally, his ancestor's name is Charlie Cloud. *Chris has been resurrected two times, the first by Drake through Jeric and the second by an unknown Surgo directed by Alec. He has also resurrected people two times, Lucy and Henry, respectively. Category:Characters Category:Surgo Witch Category:Supernatural Category:Alive Category:Main Characters Category:Resurrected